


A Cake For Your Trouble

by bludgersnitch



Series: Horns and Hale's [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludgersnitch/pseuds/bludgersnitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I really wanted to make a little one shot just exploring Stiles getting a feel for the whole Unicorn thing. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Cake For Your Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to make a little one shot just exploring Stiles getting a feel for the whole Unicorn thing. Enjoy!

It had been about 2 weeks since Derek had finally changed in front of Stiles. Between work, and having lots of sex at both of their places whenever they could, they still hadn’t taken the time to sit down and talk about the specifics of Wereunicorns. So of course at the most random times Stiles would come up with a question and he'd ask it no matter where they were.

One night at the grocery store Derek is scouring the dairy section for ricotta cheese and he hears Stiles ask,  
“So do you only befriend virgins?”  
Derek just looks at him, completely dumbfounded. Sometimes he wonders why he's with Stiles.  
“Stiles, try to remember that I’m still half human.”  
“So then as a _unicorn_ you prefer the company of virgins?”  
Derek just rolls his eyes and drops the cheese in the cart before moving down the aisle away from Stiles.

Or at 1 in the morning the same day that Stiles first discovered Derek’s secret. They’re half making out half undressing each other and then Stiles stops everything and asks,  
“Can you like, tell that I’m not a virgin. Is that a thing?” Derek doesn’t even bother with a response to that one, he just starts kissing him again and Stiles doesn’t even try to protest.

Or the time that Derek was working and Stiles came in to bring him lunch, and as he unpacks the food he starts asking another one of his questions,  
“Okay so I was reading things on the internet about unicorns and-”  
Derek holds his hand up, and he can practically feel his eyebrows becoming one as he scowls at Stiles and says,  
“I have a bestiary. It has all of the _true_ information about wereunicorns and unicorns in it-”  
“UNICORNS ARE RE..al?” Stiles asks a little too loudly drawing the attention of a couple of people in the shop. Derek continues in a whisper,  
“I will let you borrow it, and if you have any questions after that-  _and you shouldn’t-_  then and only then will I answer them.” 

Stiles' rolls his eyes, “Fine, grumpy, I’ll read your stupid book.” Derek sighs in relief and joins Stiles on the other side of the counter.

Now it’s two days later and they both finally have the same day off. Derek enters Stiles’ messy apartment tracking his scent to the bedroom. Stiles is skimming over the bestiary, quickly flipping through the pages as if he’s looking for something. At some point he mutters to himself,  
“Fuck it I’ll just ask him,” throwing the bestiary aside. He looks up to see Derek, and then immediately screams and trips over a pair of shoes. Thankfully the bed was there to catch his fall. He lands on his stomach, and looks up at Derek,  
“Oh my _God_ when did you even get _in_ here?” Derek just chuckles at Stiles, taking a seat next to him on the bed.  
“So what is it that you wanted to ask me?”  
Stiles pauses, tensing minutely. He seems unsure of himself, and when he starts to ask his (hopefully final) question Derek can hear the trepidation in his voice.  
“Okay so, the beastiary says that all unicorns, were and regular alike have white horns,” Stiles pauses, looking over at Derek from where he’s still laying on the bed,  
“But you don’t.”

Derek's shoulders and back go rigid, he’d forgotten that that bit of information wasn’t in the beastiary and he really didn’t want to talk about this. After a long moment of silence, Derek finally gets the words out,  
“There’s only one other color that our horns can be.” Stiles just nods, reaching out for Derek’s hand and taking it in his.  
“If we take a life our horns turn black.”  
Stiles kisses the back of Derek’s hand, “Paige?”  
Derek just nods. He’d already told Stiles about her the night that he’d come clean, or rather, the night that Stiles had made him come clean. They stay there for a while, Stiles laying down Derek sitting up, fingers intertwined.

Eventually Stiles gets up, dragging Derek to the kitchen with him.  
“I’m officially done with the questions, and now I will apologize for all of my pestering with the best cake ever.”

When they get into the kitchen, Stiles releases Derek’s hand and makes his way over to a box from the local bakery.  
“You know it really only counts as an apology if you make the cake yourself,” Derek points out. Stiles just turns around and smiles at him before opening the box,

“I have it on good authority that Strawberry is your favorite. I improvised a bit with the design though.”

Derek stands next to Stiles to get a better look at the cake. It's a cartoon likeness of his unicorn, black horn and all.  
“Do you like it?” Stiles asks, turning towards Derek, hands resting at his waist.  
“Thank you, Stiles,” is all Derek says before kissing him and taking him into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'd love to hear any criticisms you have about anything I've written. I'm still getting a feel for everything, and trying to find the right beta, so all feedback is welcome! =)  
> Also the third and likely final part is nearly done. So keep an eye out for that if you're interested.


End file.
